


Coffee and a Conversation

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Apologies, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Long Overdo Conversations, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: The morning after the fiasco that was Max's first rune ceremony was one that Magnus planned to spend in bed. Actually, he'd planned to spend the entire day in bed, ignoring the world and its problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the inspiration to write this scene goes to my bff, Deonina. Thanks, babe.
> 
> Takes place after the events of 2x08 but before 2x09.

The morning after the fiasco that was Max's first rune ceremony was one that Magnus planned to spend in bed. Actually, he'd planned to spend the entire day in bed, ignoring the world and its problems. 

For once, Magnus needed a day to himself. A day without having to worry about everyone and their problems and instead focus on his own. Using his magic against Iris and ensuring his wards were at top strength had worn the High Warlock out almost completely.

Magnus jumped slightly when his phone beeped. Groaning, he rolled over and grasped it, smiling when he saw it was a text from Alec asking how he was feeling this morning.

If Magnus was honest, he was exhausted. Both mentally and physically. Instead of dragging Alexander down with him, Magnus replied with a simple 'feeling better' and left it at that. Knowing the younger man had a full day ahead of him at the Institute, Magnus was satisfied in knowing his lover was safe for the time being.

Closing his eyes with a deep sigh, Magnus was asleep again before he knew it.

&&

It was a constant knocking that later woke Magnus. With a scowl he pulled a pillow over his head in hopes that whoever it was would get the picture and leave him alone. He was completely out of patience for whatever or whoever needed him.

When the knocking continued for another two minutes, Magnus growled in irritation. As he threw his ridiculously comfortable duvet off of himself, he grabbed his silk robe and angrily threw it on, not bothering to tie it, and marched himself to his front door.

“WHO DARES DISTURB THE-” Magnus words dried up instantly as Maryse Lightwood came into view. “Um. Hello.” Magnus said confused. Peeking his head out the door and finding no one else but Maryse, Magnus had to admit this was not something he'd been expecting.

“Magnus.” Maryse said plainly with a subtle nod of her head. “I was wondering if we might speak.”

Magnus knew he must look like a fool, what with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, but Maryse Lightwood asking to speak with him, showing up at his home, it wasn't on Magnus' list of things happening today. Or ever. Taking a step back, he motioned for her to enter.

“Would you care for a drink, Maryse?” Magnus offered, waving his hand at his drinks cart. “Or I have coffee and juice in the kitchen if you prefer.”

“Coffee would actually be lovely. If it isn't too much trouble.” Maryse replied, shocking Magnus.

Magnus nodded as he turned in the direction of his kitchen.

“I. Oh.” Maryse's surprised voice stopped him and he turned to look at her. “I assumed you meant you would just...” She trailed off with a flourished move of her hand and despite himself, Magnus smiled.

“You know, you look just like Alexander when you do that.” He said softly as he looked up at the woman who, until recently, Magnus never dreamed of having any sort of relationship with.

Maryse looked just as surprised by Magnus' words as Magnus himself was.

“Alexander does that,” Magnus finally said with an exaggerated wave of his hand. “When he thinks I've snuck and used magic without him knowing.”

“I see.” Maryse said under her breath.

“I can always magic you a cup of coffee from a nearby cafe but Alexander isn't fond of when I do it, so to keep him happy I purchased a coffee maker for the loft. That's where I was going. To the kitchen. To make you a cup of coffee.” Magnus explained, gesturing for her to follow him.

“Do you often do things like that to make my son happy?” Maryse asked and Magnus nearly tripped over his own two feet. Nearly, damn it. He was a High Warlock. He didn't trip over himself just because the last person on earth he'd ever expected to show up in his home, willingly, asked him a question.

Stepping up to the counter, Magnus pulled the filters from the cabinet above his head. He opened the canister that sat beside the bright red coffee maker full of fresh coffee grounds and went about making this woman who had vowed to hate him for all of eternity a fresh cup of coffee. The irony was not lost on Magnus.

“To answer your question, Maryse, yes. I do like to do things to keep Alec happy. He deserves to be happy.” Magnus dared.

“Believe it or not, I don't disagree with you.” Maryse said with a tone unlike one Magnus could ever remember hearing her use.

“That would be a first.” Magnus said, raising an eyebrow in surprise at her.

“I...apologize for that, Magnus.” Maryse said and Magnus was sure he'd woken up in some kind of fucked up alternate universe where people like Maryse Lightwood apologized to him. 

“I don't believe I understand.” Magnus said, sure that his confusion was showing.

In front of him, Magnus watched as Maryse pulled out one of his bar stools and sat down. With her hands placed neatly in front of her on the island that separated them, he waited to see what would happen next.

“I owe you a great deal of gratitude, Magnus and quite a few apologies and while I'm not entirely sure you'll even believe anything I have to say, for the sake of my children, I have to try.” Maryse admitted in defeat, her eyes downcast. 

“Maryse...” Magnus started only to be stopped by the other woman.

“Please.” She whispered. “I need to do this. You deserve that much.”

“Continue.” Magnus said gently, stepping back and leaning against the counter.

“I love my son, Magnus Bane.” Maryse said, her voice firm and her eyes finally raising to meet Magnus'. “I know some people might not believe that but Alec is my first born. He'll always be my little boy. All I have ever wanted was for him to be happy and safe and I know I have failed where both of those things are concerned but I will be damned if anyone ever hurts him like he was hurt last night.”

Magnus stiffened.

“My son believes that no one would miss him if he were no longer alive.” Maryse whispered. “I made him believe I didn't love him, that I wouldn't mourn him if I were to ever lose him. I did that to him and nothing I will ever do can be enough to make up for that.” Magnus watched as Maryse's composure broke slightly as her eyes filled with tears. It was shocking to see.

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus placed a small box of tissues in front of Maryse.

“Thank you.” She said softly as she reached for one. “I don't deserve you being nice to me.”

“No one deserves to not have someone treat them with kindness and respect, Maryse, and despite our differences, we have a pretty big someone in common now. Things will have to change.”

“I agree.”

“Will wonders never cease.” Magnus said with a half smile.

“You care deeply about Alec, don't you?” Maryse asked.

“I do.”

“And he,” Maryse cleared her throat. “He cares for you as well.”

Magnus couldn't help smiling as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

“I believe he does.”

“And you'll be good to him? Treat him like he deserves to be treated?” Maryse asked, shocking Magnus.

“I will.” Magnus answered softly, earnestly.

“Can you protect him?” She asked as she nervously tore apart the tissue in her hands.

“Maryse, I'm the High Warlock-” Magnus began.

“No!” Maryse exclaimed. “I know you can physically protect him and I know he can take care of himself but I am asking you, as his mother, if you can protect him. From himself. From the Clave. From the world, Magnus. Can you take care of my son and make sure he is never in a place like we saw him in last night. Because I can't do that. I've failed him on my part but you? You're his saving grace.” Maryse admitted, completely shocking Magnus into near silence.

“Maryse, I-”

“No. Listen to me. I have seen my son at his worst and I am partially to blame for it. I have done so much wrong where Alec is concerned and I hate myself for it. I hate what I let him become because he was too afraid to be himself around me.”

“So you knew then? About Alec?” Magnus asked.

“I've always known, Magnus. Its possible that I knew even before Alec knew.” Maryse admitted.

“But you never said anything? You never made it clear that Alexander could come to you, that he could be himself, at least around his siblings and his parents? Why, Maryse? I get that you didn't agree with it, probably didn't understand it because you'd never dealt with it personally before but you saw what it was doing to him. You saw what hiding and lying was making Alexander into. He almost married Lydia to keep you happy! Do you understand what that did to him? Because I do! I was there, Maryse, I saw it all! I saw how unhappy he was, how tortured he was over the mere thought of doing something, _anything_ , that brought shame to your family name! He did it all for you, only to have you turn your back on him again when he finally did something for himself for once!” Magnus hadn't meant to start yelling but things had apparently built up too long for him to hold back.

“And I will spend every day of the rest of my life attempting to make up for that!” Maryse snapped.

“Good.” Magnus said simply as he turned around to pull two coffee mugs from the cabinet. 

“' _Good_ '? That's all you have to say now? Just 'good'?” Maryse asked, sounding surprised.

“You obviously know where you went wrong. You know what you need to do now to began making things right. What more do you want me to say? I could shame you for it. Make you feel worse than you already do about it. I could, but I won't. Learn from your mistakes, Maryse and don't let the past repeat itself. You still have a chance to make things right with your son, with all of your children actually so I suggest you do something about it. Despite how they all might act towards you at times, they do miss you. They love you. Now, do something worthy of their love.” Magnus pushed a steaming mug of fresh coffee across the counter with his magic toward Maryse with a smile.

Silence followed for the next handful of minutes while both parties sipped their coffee.

“I didn't actually come here for this sort of conversation, if you can believe that,” Maryse finally said, breaking them from their quiet revere. 

“Dare I ask what you came for then?” Magnus asked curiously.

“I came to thank you. For last night.” She said.

“No thanks needed. I mean, I wasn't about to let some poorly dressed warlock come into my home and-” Magnus said with a huff.

“No. I mean, thank you for throwing the party for Max. To begin with. Thank you for allowing so many of us into your home. I know it couldn't have been easy and I assume it was with some persuasion on my son's part that it happened at all but, thank you. It meant a great deal to me.” Maryse offered Magnus a smile. A small one but a smile nonetheless.

“You are welcome, Maryse. I would, quite honestly, do anything our dear Alexander asked of me.” Magnus admitted with a chuckle. “Let's not let him find that out, of course, or heaven knows what he'll have me doing with something a simple as a smile.”

Maryse smiled again, a little bigger this time, over the rim of her coffee cup.

“If I may, Maryse,” Magnus began. “I understand that things can't change just because of one conversation. It will take work. But for Alec's sake, for all of your childrens sake, maybe you and I could try and be more civil with one another. At least when Alec is present.” He suggested.

“Yes. I think we must at this point. I was informed by my son that you aren't going anywhere, any time soon, and that I'd better learn to deal with it.” Maryse grinned at Magnus shocked expression.

“Well.” He said, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

“Let me start by saying I'm sorry. Again.” Maryse said so easily that Magnus was sure he'd misunderstood.

“For?” He asked, taking a risk.

Maryse laughed. Outright and loud. Magnus startled.

“I'm sorry, Magnus Bane, but that is a list that is far too long for me to name off at the moment.” She grinned.

“Yes,” Magnus grinned. “I suppose you have a point. Well. As it is, I am also sorry. For many numerous, numerous things I am sure meant something at the time but I can't be bothered to remember them either.”

With a smirk and a flick of his wrist, Magnus refilled their mugs just as Alec came rushing into the loft.

“Magnus? Magnus! By the Angel, Magnus, where are you? We have to hurry, my mother is...here.” Alec stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. His mother seated in Magnus' kitchen, sipping coffee from his favorite mug, while his boyfriend stood across from her, also sipping coffee, both with smiles on their faces.

“Hello, darling,” Magnus said as he placed his mug on the counter top.

“Alec.” Maryse said with a smile and gentle nod toward him.

“Did, did I just walk into some sort of parallel universe or something?” Alec blurted out as his eyes moved back and forth between them.

Maryse and Magnus looked at each other and laughed and Alec felt his knees go a little weak.

“Thank you for the coffee, Magnus, and the talk.” Maryse said as she stood and straightened her dress. “I hope we can talk again soon?” She asked.

“Absolutely.” Magnus replied with a smile of his own, offering her his hand as he walked her to the door.

“I'll see you later, Alec,” Maryse said as she passed him, leaning up to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Uh. Yeah. You too, mom.” Alec muttered, his eyes unblinking as he watched them walk away together.

“Alexander. Darling. Are you okay?” Magnus asked a few seconds later when he walked back into the kitchen. “Oh, would you like some coffee? There's enough left for one more cup.” He said with a smile.

“What just happened?” Alec asked, still confused and unsure of what he'd witnessed. “Why was my mother here? Why did she laugh? Why did you laugh? _Magnus_!” Alec demanded, wide eyed and frantic about what he'd missed.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Alexander,” Magnus said with smirk as he held a steaming cup of coffee up to Alec. 

“But-” Alec tried, only to be met with a raised eyebrow. “Fine.” He sighed as he accepted the coffee. 

“Now, how about you drink that deliciously expensive coffee you insist I buy for you, take off those clothes and join me in bed?” Magnus asked with sly grin. 

Magnus couldn't contain his laughter as Alec downed the coffee in one long gulp, very obviously burning his mouth, before dashing off in the direction of his bedroom. 

“Ridiculous Shadowhunter.” Magnus muttered to himself, a sappy smile on his face as he followed after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would give my first born for Magnus and Maryse to have a conversation like this on the show! Oh well, I can dream, can't I? ;)


End file.
